Glimpes of A Forgotten Past
by Child Of the Faeries
Summary: Short stories about one of the most hated characters on Digimon, Jun Motimya. Why does she act the way she does? And what secrets does she hide behind her lovesick eyes? Parts 1-4 are up right now
1. Friends And Enemies

Glimpes of A Forgotten Past: Friend and Enemiesby Child of the Faeries  
  
  
Short stories about one of the most hated characters on Digimon, Jun Motimya. Why does she act the way she does? And what secrets does she hide behind her lovesick eyes?   
  
(I know the ages aren't perfect, but bear with me, please!!!Michael is about 10, Jun and Sam are around 11, Jim is 12 or 13, and Gennai is 15 or 16. )  
  
  
This is told in Jun's POV  
  
  
I looked out the window of our apartment and saw that guy on the corner again. His limp brown hair hung to his shoulders, and his eyes were wild as they started back at mine.  
  
"Mom, that boy is out there again!" I yelled as I jumped away from the window. She sighed, and closed the blind.  
  
"I don't want you talking to him, okay Jun? Do not say a word to him." I didn't understand, being only 11 years old, but I knew that my mother knew best.   
  
"Yes Mother." I paused, and then turned to face her. "Mom, can I take singing lessons?"  
  
"No, Jun, you cannot. You don't have a very good voice," my mother said harshly. "And we can't afford them."  
  
"But Mom-" I whined.  
  
"Hurry and put on your shoes, child. We're going to be late for your haircut. Davis, get out from under the table this instant!" she yelled, grabbing hold of my five-year old brother's leg and pulling out into sight. She sighed at his impish grin and threw his shoes at him.   
  
  
  
Several minutes later, we found ourselves sitting in a waiting room. "Hello," the boy next to me said with a large smile," My name is Michael. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Jun," I said shyly, smiling also. He had curly blond hair and I could see myself reflected in his clear blue eyes.  
  
"It's a good day to get a haircut," he said idly, nodding his head. "I had to skip violin lessons, though. But that's okay." He lowered his head and whispered in my ear," Someday I'm going to be a world-famous violinist. Everyone says so."  
  
My mother's word haunted me. My whole life I had been told that I wasn't good enough . "I think you are stupid!" I cried, and his face looked stricken. "Violins are dumb!" Angry, I stood up and walked out, leaving my mother very distrate.  
  
Running down the streets, I found myself lost hopelessly. "Where.....where do I go?" I whispered. Nothing looked familar.  
  
"Hey kid, are you lost or something?" a voice said, and I spun around. It was that guy again, the one with greasy hair I had seen outside the apartment.  
  
"I'm fine," I said, gritting my teeth, stubbornness soaring from my eyes. He grinned and flicked his cigarette to the ground.  
  
"Sure you are. You so tough and brave....." He grinned. "My name's Gennai. I've seen you before, at your apartment. And I bet..... you are lost and can't find your way home, right? I know where your house is, kid. Just follow me." He turned and started down a street, but I didn't move. I was too frightened.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" he asked, stopping. "I bet you are going to be in big trouble when you get home, kid. The later you are, the more trouble there's gonna be waiting for you."  
  
"My name is not kid," I said angrily, following the older kid. "It's Jun."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jun."  
  
  
  
From that day on, Gennai was waiting for me when I walked home from school. We talked a lot, about our familes and such. His parents were gone- he didn't know where they where or anything. He lived on the street, stealing whatever food or clothes he needed.   
  
I saw that Michael kid the next week in school- he gave me an evil glare as he walked by with his cloud of popular friends. Glowering with rage, I stormed away, and ran into a kid. We both went crashing to the ground, books flying everywhere.   
  
He straightened his glasses and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Sam. Fancy meeting you at a time like this." He grinned and I noticed how cute he was.  
  
"Um..... hi." I giggled and stood up. "I'm so sorry I ran into you and all......"  
  
"Hey, no damage done. It's not every day that I get run over by a beautiful girl like you," he flirted, and I felt my cheeks turning red.  
  
"I've got to go," I squeaked out, grabbing my books and dashed away, leaving the cute boy behind.   
  
It wasn't until I was halfway home that I realized that I had taken his address book on accident. Mortified, I stopped and Gennai gave me a weird look. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I have to give this back to that one kid!" I yelped, and turned around. "I'm so embarrassed! I took his address book! He'll probably think I took it on purpose and then I'll feel even more dumb."  
  
"Where does he live?" Gennai asked, thumbing through the book. He found the address and sighed. "That's uptown somewhere. The street is not familar." Glancing around, he dashed over to where a boy a couple of years older than me stood. "Hey, do you know where this street is?" he asked gruffly, and the blue-haired boy nodded nervously.  
  
"You take the subway on line-"  
  
"Great. Lead the way," Gennai said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him over to me. "He is going to show us where this Sam guy lives."  
  
"I....I will?" the boy said nervously, and Gennai nodded. " I think I'll get in trouble if I-"  
  
"You will take us there," Gennai said, a familar fierce look in his eyes, and the boy jumped.  
  
"All right," he said nervously. "Come this way."   
  
  
  
"What's your name?" I asked, peering at the boy. He held his book close to him, afraid we were going to hurt him or something.  
  
"Jim. Jim Kido," he said weakly. "What's yours?"  
  
"Jun," I said with a wink.   
  
  
  
We arrived at Sam's apartment building, and Gennai led the way to Sam's apartment. He knocked on the door, and I held Sam's address book, ready to give it to him as soon as he opened the door.   
  
Instead, a kindly-looking woman answered the door with a smile. "Hello. You must be some of Sam's friends from school!" she exclaimed, pulling us inside. "He's in his room, just head in there, he won't mind."  
  
"Um....no.....we're..." I tried to say, but she had already opened Sam's bedroom door.   
  
"Sam, a couple of your friends came to visit," she said, pushing us inside. Sam looked up from his computer and our eyes met. He smiled, and I felt myself grinning back.  
  
"You." I turned to see where the voice was coming from and froze. Michael. The kid I hated. "Why are YOU here?"  
  
"I accidently......took Sam's address book," I said, fumbled for words. Sam laughed,and I could see Gennai chortling from the corner of my eye.   
  
"Thank you for returning it," Sam said, and I walked over to hand him the book. As our hands touched, the computer screen flashed brightly.   
  
"What's going on?" the Jim kid exclaimed, backing against the door. The room filled with light....... and suddenly we weren't in Sam's room anymore. Numbers and colors flashed past us, like a dream.   
  
Suddenly I hit the bottom and groaned as I sunk to the grass, my head spinning. Beside me landed Gennai, his string of profanities heard everywhere. Sam hit the ground a few feet from us, and Jim collapsed near a tree. Michael fell into a lake, and I couldn't keep from laughing when he wandered up to us, bedraggled and wet.   
  
"Where are we?" Jim whispered, fear in his eyes.   
  
"You're in the Digital World," a voice whispered from behind us. "You five are the Digi-Destinied, destined to save our world."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hee hee hee...... this is going to be my next series, I guess.... forcing me to like Jun, cuz I hate her right now (grr..... Matt's too good for her.......) I'm planning to write a couple stories about these guys, the "Original Five'.....Any thoughts or suggestions??~Kaci Wynne 


	2. Rebel Leader

Glimpses of a Forgotten Past: Rebel Leader  
  
Part Two: We continued our journey with Jun, discovering the group's Digimon and also learning the evil Digimon that is trying to take over the Digital World. Oh, and you can't forget, the leader is chosen, and who will it be???  
  
  
  
We turned around, facing the creature that was seated behind us. "Who are you?" I asked, straining my eyes. It was a large green creature that resembled a parrot, but I swore it had been speaking to us.  
  
"My name is Parrotmon," it said, standing. Her wise eyes fell on me. "You are Jun, correct? We are partners here, joined in life." I was very confused, but Parrotmon seemed friendly enough, so I walked over and stroked her beautiful head.   
  
"I'm sure we will be great friends."   
  
Other creatures emerged from the forest, each one looking stranger and stranger. Gennai was paired up with a horse-like creature names Centarumon. Jim's creature was a huge snowman named Frigimon. Snimon was a green bug creature that paired itself with Sam. Last of all was Michael's partner, a water dragon named Seadramon.   
  
"What are you guys?" Michael asked, sitting near the water with his new friend.  
  
"We are Digimon, Digital Monsters. You have been sent here to protect our world by joining your hearts with ours," Frigimon said. Jim looked uncomfortable.   
  
"When will we be allowed to return home?" he asked, and Parrotmon looked at him sadly.   
  
"We do not know. When the gateway between our world and yours is joined again, you will be allowed to return. But no one knows when the gate will open again."  
  
"I have to go home! I have to study for my test," Jim complained, and I laughed.   
  
"Who cares about school!"  
  
  
  
We decided the best thing to do was set up a camp, since the sun was already setting. We had no tents, no extra clothes, no food, but we did manage to find a nice flat area to sleep. Jim and Frigimon disappeared into the woods, looking for some food while the rest of us tried to build some kind of a shelter to sleep in.  
  
"Why aren't you helping us?" I asked Gennai, who was sitting on a rock idly.   
  
"I like to sleep under the stars," he said curtly, and I towered over him, glowering. Finally he sighed and stood up, joining Sam to pull a large branch out of the woods.   
  
"And why have you stopped working?" I asked, turning to Michael. He was rubbing his hands, which were raw and red.   
  
"I can't do this kind of stuff," he wheezed. "I'm going to cut my hands and then I won't be able to play the violin anymore."  
  
"Screw the violin!" I shrieked. "Does it look like you will be playing the violin anytime soon? No. Then get to work!" Angry I turned away from him and started to build up the logs, forming a wall. He glared at me, and then joined the others.   
  
"We need a fire for light, and someone needs to keep watch," I said once our hastily made shelter had been build. We looked at the Digimon, hoping they would be able to help us.   
  
Parrotmon sighed. "I'm afraid we can't help with the fire part," she said unhappily. "None of us have fire attacks. But if you would like, we can keep watch." She laughed, her laughter kind of frightening. "I don't think we would fit in that shelter anyways."   
  
"I can help with the fire," Gennai said with a smirk, pulling out his lighter. "I never leave home without it."  
  
Soon we had a roaring fire, just as Jim and Frigimon returned with some food. "I'm sorry we couldn't get more.... but it's hard to find things in the dark."  
  
"You shouldn't go wandering off alone in the dark anyways," Centarumon said softly. "You never know what kind of evil Digimon are lurking in the darkness.  
  
"Evil Digimon?" Michael whispered, choking on his food. "What kind of evil Digimon?"   
  
"Of, just the usual ones," Frigimon said, looking unconcerned. "A few Gazimon, Meramon......"  
  
"What about Souldramon?" Parrotmon said softly, and the other Digimon looked uncomfortable.   
  
"Yeah....there's him, too," Frigimon conceded.   
  
"Who's Souldramon?" I asked, chewing on my food.  
  
"An evil Digimon.....He is a huge blue dragon with a devastating attack, Soul Stealer. We Digimon are helpless against it. It makes us his slaves." The Digimon shivered. "But now that you are here, we will be able to stop Souldramon and rescue our friends!" Snimon said with a happy chirp.   
  
"How many good Digimon are there?" Sam asked, sitting beside me. I could barely hide my excitement.  
  
"Um.....well......there's us five," Seadramon said with a sigh. "All of the rest of the Digimon have been turned evil by Souldramon."  
  
"Only you five???? We're as good as dead!" Jim exclaimed, falling to the ground. "I think I'm going to kill myself now and save that Souldramon the trouble!"  
  
"What a wimp," I muttered under my breath. Sam heard me and smiled.   
  
"I think you've got your work cut out for you, Jun," he said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean...." He paused dramatically. "You need to get all of us to work together as a team. That's what the leader does. "  
  
"Leader? I am not a leader. I'm a follower," I mumbled. There was no way that I would lead this group of...... children against a huge creature that could kill us. "Find someone else."  
  
"There is no one else. This is your destiny, Jun. Seize the day," Sam whispered, and I felt something change in me.  
  
I was the rebel leader.   
  
Fear filled my heart.  
  
  
  
Late into the night, I awoke, realizing that Gennai had left my side. I climbed out of our shelter and went to talk to Parrotmon, who was seated beside the fire.   
  
"Jun...... you're awake," she said softly. "Did I wake you?"  
  
"No," I said with a rueful smile. "I guess I'm just kind of scared. All of this.....is new to me. I don't know how to handle it."  
  
Parrotmon looked at me with wise eyes. "I'm sure you will be a great leader, Jun. Just look within yourself for the courage."   
  
I saw a movement in the distance and stood up, worried. Walking over to where it was, I saw Gennai crouched on the ground, snorting some sort of white powder. "What are you doing?" I screeched, hitting the package and spilling the powder all over the ground.  
  
Gennai let out a string of profanities as he towered over me. "You had no right to do that! I don't have to listen to some pint-sized midget who thinks she's the leader-"  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up! We don't know what is out here and we need everyone to be ready for everything! If you are drugged up, you are a hazard to yourself and all of us!" I yelled, and he looked confused.  
  
"You're not on your own anymore, Gennai. You're part of a team, a family. You've the oldest. We need you," I whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder. "We need to you protect us."  
  
He glared at him for a moment, his eyes dark. I was afraid. I knew he could hurt me if he wanted to. Swallowing my fear, I glared back at him. Finally he dropped his head and stormed off into the woods.  
  
  
  
As daybreak started, I sat down in the sand at the beach and let the waves wash up to caress my toes. Sam joined me. When I looked up, the sun caught the blue in his hair and made his look like a god.... something mystically and more beautiful than humans should be.  
  
"That was a very brave thing you did last night," he said softly, squatting in the sand at my side. "With Gennai, I mean." I looked confused. "Snimon told me. You were right, you know. He does need to watch out for us, just as we need to watch out for him."  
  
"He's my only friend here," I whispered hollowly, watching the sun rise majestically.   
  
"If he is truly your friend, he'll understand," Sam said, taking hold of my hand. " I wish I had a friend as brave as you."  
  
"Maybe someday you will," I murmured, and he smiled.  
  
Together we watched the sunrise, conflicting thoughts filling my head.  



	3. Reunite

Glimpses of a Forgotten Past: Reuniteby Child of the Faeries  
  
Part 3: I'm sorry I haven't written this is such a long time.....and I decided to change the title. Jun and the others begin to realize what they must do if they want to survive, and Jun is confronted by some of Lord Souldramon's henchmen  
  
  
  
Stirring the ashes aimlessly, I surveyed the campsite. Jim was leaning against a tree, talking to his Digimon. Sam had finally fallen asleep, his blue hair falling gently over his face. As for Michael and Gennai, I could only guess where they were.  
  
"What is wrong, Jun?" Parrotmon asked quietly, resting her green wing on my shoulder. "You look sad."  
  
"I just.... I guess I miss my family," I admitted softly. I am never thought that I would miss my dopey brother and annoying parents, but now that they were gone.....  
  
"I am sorry, Jun. But what is a family?" she said, her voice puzzled. "Here in the Digital World we do not have families."  
  
"A family is a group of people that you live with and grow to love. Sometimes you don't think you love then, but it turns out that they're the only people that will help you in times of troubles."  
  
Parrotmon looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are we a family, then? All of you children and your Digimon?"  
  
"I....guess you could call us that," I said, lost in thought. We were a family, in one sense. We five were the only hope for this world, the only hope our new friends had. The only people we could rely on were ourselves, and if one person suffered, the whole team suffered. "Thank you, Parrotmon," I said softly, stroking her feathers gently. "Thank you for opening my eyes."  
  
My wise friend smiled. "Shall we go find Michael, then?" she asked, leaning towards the ground. "Climb on my back and I will take you to him."  
  
Grabbing fistfuls of feathers, I climbed onto Parrotmon's back, fearful for my life. She flapped her wings, rising gently into the air, and I let out a yell. "I never did like flying," I muttered apologetically.  
  
"How can you not like flying?" my Digimon asked, swooping downwards. "Flying gives me liberty- the freedom to breathe. Forget your fears and just enjoy the rush of the wind through your hair, Jun. Look at the beautiful sky, filled with dancing clouds. Don't you wish you could reach up and touch them?  
  
Fear consumed me, but I nodded my head. "I used to lay on my back with my brother and name all of the shapes we saw in the clouds. We always wished we could taste them, to see if they really tasted like cotton candy."  
  
Parrotmon laughed, soaring upwards. "Then taste the clouds, my friend." She took my higher, until the air around us was filled with mist. Sticking out my tongue, I caught some of the cloud in my mouth, laughing.  
  
"It tickles," I said, a huge smile on my face. Parrotmon danced through the clouds a bit more before settling back down on the earth. "Thank you, Parrotmon," I said softly, throwing my arms around her.   
  
"You are welcome," she replied absentmindedly. "Now don't you need to talk to Michael?"  
  
Scanning the area, I didn't see him anywhere in sight. "Where is that foul boy?" I grumbled, walking into the woods. Reaching the shoreline, I heard voices and ducked out of sight.  
  
"It's just.... I don't think I belong here, Seadramon. I don't have any friends, and no one likes me. It's not my fault I don't fit in! Mom has always pushed for me to be the best and now I don't know how to relate to people," Michael said brokenly, and I thought I heard him choke back some tears. "It seems like the only person I can trust here is you."  
  
Suddenly, I felt bad. It was my fault that no one had befriended the poor blond boy. From the instant I laid eyes on him, I had despised him. Hated him unjustly, because I didn't even stop to learn his name or what he was like.  
  
"Michael?" I called out softly, approaching him. Seadramon dove underwater, and Michael quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.   
  
"What to you want?" he questioned, anger in his voice.   
  
"I just wanted to say......I'm sorry. I never should have treated you the way I did. It was unfair of me."  
  
"And why did you come to this conclusion?" he said, unsure if my apology was genuine or not.  
  
"We're like a family here. Every single one of us has to look out for the others. If even one of us fails, it could mean the death of another." I paused. "Don't you see? People in families fight, but they never give up on one another. We need to set aside our differences and work together, like a team. Can we do that?" I asked, hope in my voice.   
  
Michael looked at the ground. "I....I guess," he muttered and I smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Will you come back to camp now?" I asked, standing up. "Parrotmon can give us a ride."  
  
"I'll just ride on Seadramon," Michael said, splashing his hand in the water. Seadramon appeared immediately, and Michael slid unto his back. "I'll see you back at the camp, okay?"  
  
"Okay." I watched the two of them swim off, and felt happiness in my heart. If only I could reunite the entire group.   
  
  
  
Back at camp, I smiled when I saw Jim and Michael talking. I didn't really know Jim, but I respected him for making friends with the outcast.  
  
"I see you talked to Michael," Sam said from behind me, and I jumped. "I'm glad you guys were able to work through it."  
  
I kicked the dirt, looking at the ground. "Yeah well, united we stand, divided we fall. It wasn't a hard decision."  
  
"You're cute when you're embarrassed," Sam said, a small smile playing on his face. I blushed and walked away.   
  
I headed for the woods, intent on finding something to eat. Parrotmon tried to follow, but I told her to stay at camp. My stomach growled as I picked through the trees. Everyone now and then I heard a whisper, and I stopped, but no one was there. "I don't like this," I whispered nervously, looking around. "I think someone is here-"  
  
"How observant," a voice called from the darkness. "Now we'll capture this rebel leader and bring her to Lord Souldramon." A group of fireball Digimon appeared out of the darkness.   
  
"Who are you?" I cried, my heart thumping wildly. "Why do you want to hurt me?"  
  
The largest of them stepped forward. "We are Meramon, fierce fighting Digimon that are extremely loyal. We were sent here to capture the weak children and bring them to our master so he may use them as he pleases." They circled me, their eyes glowing like embers in the dark woods.   
  
"Fire ball!" the leader called as a flare of fire was thrown towards me. Another and another was thrown, searing my clothes. One connected with my face and pain flashed through my body,blinding me. I fell to the ground.   
  
"Help me!" I called softly, whimpering from the pain. "Someone..... anyone....."  
  
"Solar ray!" a male voice called, and a shimmer of white light hit a few of the Meramon. They shrieked and jumped back, afraid. Another beam of light hit the leader, and he stumbled.  
  
"Retreat! Back to the Master's lair!" he cried, and the fiery Digimon turned and ran through the woods. As the leader stormed by, he hissed in my ear," The Master cannot control a soul without fear."  
  
All was quiet for a moment, before Gennai's face appeared above mine. "Are you okay, Jun?" he asked quietly, cradling me in his large arms. "If I wasn't here today.... you could have been captured."  
  
I couldn't find the words to express how grateful I was to him. "I'm sorry I made you angry," I whispered, my body numb from the pain.  
  
"It doesn't matter," he said softly, picking me up. "Hang on to Centarumon's back and we'll get you to camp safely. Careful, buddy.... she's hurt pretty bad."  
  
  
  
When we arrived back at camp, Sam and Gennai laid me on a soft patch of grass. Jim stood up and approached my side. In an instant, Frigimon had disappeared into the woods, gathering herbs that would heal the burn and take away the pain. Michael hovered in the distance, worried about me.  
  
"That was a close call," Jim said softly as he rubbed a salve on my burnt face. "If Gennai hadn't come along...."  
  
"I know," I muttered. "I won't ever go anywhere without Parrotmon again."  
  
The others left, giving me time to rest. Sam smiled as he walked by with Michael. "You're still gorgeous."  
  
I tried to smile, but my face hurt. I could barely move.Thoughts swirled in my head. I could have died.  
  
And what did the Meramon mean when he told me that the Master couldn't control a soul without fear?   
  
Was that a way to beat him?  
  



	4. Prophecy Unleashed

Glimpses of a Forgotten Past: Prophecy Unleashedby Child of the Faeries  
  
Part 5  
  
  
"This was my home," Centarumon said gravely, bowing as we entered the ancient temple.  
  
"What is this place?" Jim asked, running his fingers downs the engraved symbols that lined the walls.  
  
"This is the Ancient House of Prophecy," Centarumon said. "The history of the Digital World is written on these walls, along with what the future will hold."  
  
"Does it tell of a way to defeat Souldramon?" I asked quickly, and Centarumon sighed.  
  
"It's not that easy, children. Only certain prophecies can be read and acted upon. Failing to choose the right prophecy could forget your life. But if we get it right, we might be able to open the gate and return you to your world."  
  
"So there are hundreds and thousands of different prophesies in here? How in the world will we be able to find the right one?" Gennai asked, his eyes focused on his Digimon.  
  
"Jun will choose the right one," he said softly, and I gasped.  
  
"I will not nothing of the sort! I would pick the wrong one, and screw everything up-"  
  
"We have faith in you," Parrotmon said quietly from the entrance.   
  
"Where would I even begin?" I questioned, and Centarumon pulled my hands to the side of the temple.   
  
"Feel the power surge through you. Follow the energy to where the walls have cracked and the future flows through. Close your eyes and follow your heart."  
  
My heart beating fast, I gasped. "I can't do this."  
  
"You can do this," Michael softly. "You have to." Gritting my teeth, I let the energy flow. My hands slid over the rune-filled walls, twisting and turning through the narrow labyrinth that the ancient temple possessed. Sweat pouring from my face, I stopped, my hands tingling.   
  
"This is it," I whispered in wonder. The words began to glow, rearranging themselves into Japanese. "Five Destined to save the Digital World, and purge it of it's darkness. They shall call the prophecy upon themselves, and thus be trapped in it's magic. The Child of Fire, Child of Ice, Child of Healing, Child of Tears, and the Child of Black Lightening. Within themselves they will find the power to restore the Digital World to it's past state, invoking the eight stones of virtue." I paused. "What does it mean?"  
  
"It wouldn't be a prophecy if it explained everything," Frigimon said darkly. "I don't like it."  
  
"Why not?" Sam asked quietly.  
  
"I don't like the part, 'They shall call the prophecy upon themselves, and thus be trapped in it's magic.' It sound's fishy to me."  
  
"I want to know who the children are," Michael whispered from the back. "Are we the five destined?"  
  
"It certainly would appear so," Snimon sniped from his perch behind Sam. Sam gave him a dark look, and he shut his mouth.  
  
"So what's our next move?" Gennai asked, turning to face me. I wiped my face off and smiled.  
  
"We're going to pay a visit to Souldramon." The others gasped, looking at me in horror.   
  
"Are you stupid?" Jim said, moving beside me. "Our Digimon will be defenseless against his powerful attacks, and he will surely take them with his Soul Snatching attack. Then how could we win?"  
  
"Then we cannot afford to lose," I said. "We don't have forever to be running around in the woods, hiding from his henchmen. Time is running out for us. The question is...... are you strong enough to stick your feet in and fight, or will you turn and run?"  
  
"I won't back down," Jim said evenly, staring deeply into my eyes. "I'm not a coward."  
  
"We must go into this battle with an all-or-nothing mentality. We will fight to our deaths, if it must be. There is no other way," I said harshly, staring at the others.  
  
"The most formidable opponent is a man who has nothing to lose," Gennai murmured with ruthlessly mentality.  
  
  
  
"Souldramon's lair lies inside this mountain," Seadramon whispered gently. I looked upwards at the mountain that towered above our heads.  
  
"It looks like it goes on for an infinity," I said in awe. "Infinity Mountain."  
  
"Quiet!" Michael warned, "You're going to get us caught." We continued down the cold stone steps, our footsteps echoing loudly in the grey passageway. Every now and then a torch lit the ground, but it's light was pallor compared to the darkness that surrounded us.  
  
Our arrival was unchallenged, which struck me as odd. Certainly Souldramon had guards to protect him....  
  
Suddenly the floor gave way beneath us and I felt myself falling through time and space. Crying out in fear, I snatched hold of Sam's hand as we fell, clinging to each other Death rushed to meet us.  
  
Then it stopped. Froze in midair, my eyes scanned the room hastily as we were lowered to the wet ground.   
  
A dark dragon sat near a blue fire, his eyes glittering black. A smile twisted on his lips as he rose gently and spun in the air. Suddenly he was a man, lithe and strong, a pair of sinewy black wings protruding from his back.  
  
He laughed, like fingernails scraping down a chalkboard. "You children have finally come to challenge me. Pathetic," he screeched, his eyes filled with dark hatred. "You will not beat me, my children."  
  
Suddenly Seadramon snaked forward, his blue body darting towards Souldramon. Souldramon easy jumped to the air, and send Seadramon flying to the other end of the room. "Seadramon is worthless."  
  
"He is not!" Michael cried out angrily. "He's the only real friend I've ever had." He paused, fire in his eyes. "Even though I'm the youngest, I'll willing to risk it all to beat you and save my friend." Souldramon smirked.  
  
"Very well, little one," he said darkly. "I will show you what risking it all means to risk it all." A quick flap of his wings brought him to Seadramon's side. As Seadramon rose to attack, and deafening crack filled the air. "Soul Snatcher." Seadramon collapsed.  
  
"No...." Michael whispered, running to his Digimon's side. Seadramon moaned, his blue eyes turned towards Michael.  
  
"Michael..." he stammered, and started to glow. There was a flash of violet light, and Betamon appeared where Seadramon once had been. "I'm sorry," he whispered hollowly.   
  
"You did your best, buddy," Michael said, hugging his green frog companion close while tears poured down his face. Souldramon leered over them.  
  
"Giving up so soon? I was only getting started," he said.  
  
"Leave them alone!" I yelled loudly, stepping forward. "If you want to hurt someone, hurt me. I am the leader."  
  
"Are you not afraid?" Souldramon teased, turning from his young prey.   
  
"A soul without fear cannot be governed." He drew himself up to his full height, trying to frighten me. "I will not back down."  
  
"Very well. I will kill you first," he said, releasing his attack. The icy shards hit my skin, searing where the Meramon had burned me, but I didn't flinch.  
  
"You're pitiful attacks cannot hurt me," I scoffed. "It is your cold heart that gives you your power, and I am the Child of Ice."  
  
"Are you calling the prophecy upon yourself, then?" Souldramon asked, unmasked fear in his eyes. "Do you know what this means?"  
  
"I am the Child of Ice, bound to my duty," I said harshly.  
  
"And I the Child of Fire," Gennai said, taking hold of my hand and squeezing it gently. Souldramon backed up.  
  
Jim stood, his eyes flickering in the firelight. "I am the Child of Healing, mending the wounded and restoring the past."  
  
Michael sniffled from his seat. "I... am the Child..... of Tears," he sobbed, the air tightening around us.  
  
A suddenly movement caught our eyes as Sam stood up, his hair flung back. His eyes looked as black as night as he whispered the fateful words," Child of Black Lightening." Another sharp crack, and something changed.  
  
"It is done," Souldramon whispered. Suddenly I felt a power inside of myself, the same power as I had felt back in the ancient temple. The future was pouring through me, changing the course of time.  
  
Suddenly I started to glow, unable to find my power any longer. A pink light engulfed me. Against the wall, a black bubble surrounded Sam as well. One by one we all began to glow.  
  
Our Digimon rose to their feet, our energy linking with theirs. "Attack!" I shouted, lost in the magic. "We are the DigiDestined and we cannot lose!"  
  
Our Digimon hit him with their attacks, and he fell to the floor. Again and again he was hit, and finally he closed his eyes and sunk to the ground. A faint glow surrounded him.  
  
"I was easily defeated," he whispered softly. "I could not change the Fate you have chosen for our world. Take heed, my children.... next time you will win, but at a cost." His eyes rolled to where Sam stood alone.  
  
"Child of Black Lightening...... I pity that you called this power upon yourself. It is rumored that lightening never strikes the same place twice..... but you will prove that wrong. Darkness fill visit your family twice, in you....... and your younger brother."  
  
"Don't speak about Kenny-boy like that," he said angrily. "Whatever I do is of my own free will. Do not drag him into it."  
  
"It is all foretold in the Ancient House of Prophesies....... there is nothing I can do." The evil Digimon blinked wearily. "I wasn't all evil, you know. You could have chosen a better prophecy, one that lead to happiness and rebirth in the Digital World. You have chosen Death and Chaos."  
  
"We did what was needed," Gennai hissed.  
  
"But it will take another group to fix what you have started. For when your battles end, they will not stop the Darkness from growing here. My gift I give to you are the Eight Stones of Virtue. They will choose the new group of children." He started to fade, his eyes failing. With weary hands he flung them skyward, and eight small blue hearts appeared. "These will mark the eight children who will save this world," he said brokenly. He blew, and the hearts drifted up to heaven."  
  
"Why are you helping us?" Sam asked coldly.  
  
"Because I believe in you," was his final reply as he broke into nothingness.  
  



End file.
